Many computing devices include small-form factor keypads and keyboards. Conventional small-form factor keypads or keyboards often work well for text entry, but typically require additional effort for numeric entry. For example, in order to enter numeric mode, the user typically has to either shift before hitting each key with an alternative numeric value, or shift lock before initiating the alternative numeric sequence. In many cases, the number keys on a standard keyboard are typically clustered (such as in a 12-key format), where each number key is shared with one letter. The active character depends on the software mode of the device. However, the buttons are still small and not centered in the device. Also, the visual clutter of the rest of the keys make it difficult to do simple number entry.